Snakebit/Transcript
(The episode opens on the Destiny's Bounty with the Ninja sleeping when a ringing wakes them up.) Wu: Evil doesn’t sleep and neither should you! (He bangs a cymbal.) (All Ninja groan.) Wu: In order to reach your full potential, we must greet each day as an opportunity. Kai: (gets up) Okay okay, we're up. But if you want us to reach full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest? (yawn) Cole: (stretching his back) You call that a rest? I think my back had more lumps than the mattress. Jay: We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time. Since the Serpentine burned down our monastery, I'm just glad we have a roof over our head... (He starts to brush his teeth and spits out some dirt that replaced his toothpaste.) Zane: What is our lesson today, Sensei? Mastering the strike of the Scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of— (the ground break and he cough) Wu: I think today's lesson would be chores. Ninja: Chores?! Cole: Ninja fight, Sensei. They do not clean. Wu: In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a Ninja headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it. (Bangs the cymbal again) Kai: (grumbling) This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up. Jay: Unless we put more than our backs into it, huh? Cole: Ninja, go! (Cleans up the room with Spinjitzu. He takes out all the trash and put it outside of the Bounty.) Zane and Kai: (Zane throws the Shurikens of Ice toward the walls of ''Destiny's Bounty to freeze it. Kai uses the Sword of Fire on the ice) Ninja, go! (Both of them uses Spinjitzu to melt the rest.) (''Cole and Kai are fixing the machines inside the ''Destiny's Bounty. Jay uncovers a huge computer system and he tries to use the Nunchucks of Lightning to fix it. All the Ninja try to fix the canvas.) '''Jay': Ninja, go! (Video game version of the overture) ---- (Nya and Sensei Wu enter a room to find the guys playing a video game.''l '''Kai': What took you so long? Nya: Wow, This place looks amazing! You guys did all this? Cole: Ninja don't just fight, Nya. We clean. Wu: Oh, you have exceeded my expectations... (A Car honk is heard.) Wu: ...but can you keep it up? (Ed and Edna, Jay's parents, are coming over to visit them.) Nya: Looks like we're about have some visitors, and loud ones at that. Jay: (Sigh) Ugh...It's my parents. Please, if they start yapping, just don't let them going, okay? They don't know when to quit. And if you start talking then they'll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it ends... Kai: (cuts in) We get it! They talk a lot.... (mumbles) the cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom. (Ed and Edna arrive.) Ed: Oh, heh. Take a note, Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper... Oh, will you look at all this great stuff? They can't just get rid of it. We should have brought the trailer, Edna. Edna: This ain't a flea market, Ed. We're here for Jay. Ed: What was that? Did you take a note? Edna: I'm writing it down, Ed. Jay: (acts happy) Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? Edna: Oh, look! It's my baby boy! It's been so long since we heard from you! Jay: Ma, I called you two days ago. Ed: (giggle) Oh well... It's not soon enough, son. When are you coming out to the junkyard? You say you are coming an..an..and you don't. Jay: Dad...do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends? Edna: He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard. (Looks at Nya) Oh... and who are you? (gasp) You are so cute! You are just my son's type. Jay: Mom! Nya: It's a pleasure of meeting you. I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you a tour. He worked very hard on it. Ed & Edna: We'd love a tour! (Jay knocks his head and sighs. He then shows his parents the Bounty.) Jay: And this the bridge. This extends into a periscope. This tells what's going on of Ninjago. And this...if a Serpentine's not giving us the answer we want, and we're late up night.. Edna: (cuts in) A neuro apparatus to read their minds? Ed: An audio appliance to make them talk? Jay: No, a cappuccino machine. Ed: Haha. Amazing, son! We're so proud of you. Cole: Why don't you tell them about the button? Jay: Heh heh it's not ready yet. Edna: Oh, what's the button? Zane: He's working on a special defense system. Kai: Something every Ninja headquarters needs. Ed: Oh, really? What does it do? Can I help? Jay: No, it's okay. I don't need your help, dad. Let's just leave it alone. Hey, look at the time. Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there. Ed: Uh, I suppose we could get back. Cole: Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time. Edna: Oh, if you thought that was good, wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow! Jay: (reminding) Snakes, ma. Snakes! Edna: Okay, we're going. We're going. Edna: So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father? Jay: Yes, I promise! But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right? (Ed turns on headlights. Everyone grunts as they shield their eyes.) Ed: Heh, like 'em? I used a little extra juice. (Turns off headlights) Yep. Bye, son. I couldn't be more proud. Ed: And bring Nya with you, will ya? I can see why you like her. Jay: Mom! Wu: Now that they have left, maybe Jay can teach us the art of kissing pillows... (He snickers.) Jay: Ugh! (Everyone laughs as he walks back in the Bounty.) (Back to Ed and Edna) Ed: I don't think he's coming, dear. Edna: Stop it, Ed. He's coming. Ed: No, he doesn't need us anymore. I just have to remember that. Uh, write it down for me, would ya? Edna: Oh, dear. Lights, dear. It's getting dark. Ed: Right, heh. Thanks, sugarplum. ---- (At the Fangpyre Tomb) Lloyd: It's not scary. Um, maybe just a little, but I like scary. Yeah, that's it. I'm the son of the Dark Lord. I love the dark. I eat this stuff for breakfast (Screams) I'm gonna make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me. I have to find the Fangpyres. If there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake. Here, by the mutated tree. I found it! (grunts) Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be I, Lloyd Garmadon! (He laughs evilly as lightning crackles.) AHHH! (He opens the tomb and screams as the Fanpyre General emerges.) Fangtom #1: And who... Fangtom #2: ...may I say released us... Fangtom #1: ...from our captivity? Lloyd: Uh, Lloyd? I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me. Fangtom #2: The Hypnobrai? Fangtom #1: Those hypnotizing deceivers. Fangtom #2: It'll be... Fangtom #1: ...our pleasure. Lloyd: Oh, good. I'll lead the way. Then after that, there's some Ninja I want dealt with. Fangtom #1: Sounds like... Fangtom #2: ...you know... Fangtom #1: ...what you want. Fangtom #2: But the Hypnobrai are strong. Fangtom #1: And we are few in numbers. Fangtom #2: We need... Fangtom #1: ...reinforcements! Lloyd: What did you have in mind? (Fangtom hisses as the rest of the Fangpyre rise from the tomb as Lloyd once again laughs evilly.) ---- (At the junkyard) Ed: Home, sweet home. And back to the grind. (Picks up toolbox and heads toward the Fangpyre Robot. Edna: Oh, sweetie. You've been working on that thing day and night. Ed: Well, you never know when Jay may show up. Edna: Oh, you're right. You never know. (A dark silhouette passes by.) Ed: Uh, Edna? Was that you? Edna: What, Ed? Are you hearing things again? Ed: Uh, you uh, you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't ya, hun? Edna: (goes to check the alarm, but nothing happens) Uh, must be broken. (The power goes out.) Ed: Whoever's there, my son knows Spinjitzu! (A Fangpyre hisses.) Edna: What is it, Ed? Oh, why are the lights out? Ed: Call Jay, hun. Someone's broken in! Lloyd: How about we wait until he calls you? (He holds up the phone with a broken cord.) Muahahaha! Edna: Ed... Ed: Be strong, Edna. I won't let them hurt you. Fangtom #1: If we plan... Fangtom #2: ...to attack... Fangtom #1: ...the Hypnobrai... Fangtom #2: ...we'll need to grow... Fangtom #1: ...our army. Lloyd: And uh, how do we do that? Fangtom #2: Let's just say... Fangtom #1: ...we Fangpyre bite off more... Fangtom #2: ...than we can chew. Fangtom #1: Have at it, boys! (Fangpyres start biting old vehicles.) Ed: My creations! They are turning them into— Fangtom #1: An army? Fangtom #2: You are correct. Fangtom #1: But we can also turn people, too ---- (Time skip to morning. Jay is working on the button. Kai and Zane pass by.) Kai: Sure got a lot of junk piling up. If only there was a place we could get rid of it... Jay: If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus. (Cole then passes by.) Cole: (Pretending to be on the phone) Hi, mom and dad. Of course, I'd love to visit. What kind of son would I be if I didn't want to? Jay: Heheheheh. I know what you're trying to do. Okay, look, I might have promised to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate. (Nya comes in.) Jay: (wipes his mouth) Hehe. Hi, Nya. Nya: You gonna visit your parents, today? Jay: Uh, sure am. Just about to leave. Nya: Tell them I say hi. (The other Ninja look at Jay.) Jay: What? So my plate's not that full. ---- (Jay is now outside getting Wisp, but he won't budge.) Jay: Come on, Wisp. It'll be a quick visit. Just in and out, nothing more. Wu: Hm, it is as I suspected. The Dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales. Jay: What does that mean? Wu: Every adolescent Dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation. Jay: Will we see them again? Wu: It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path. Cole: Rocky's going east? (Pets Rocky) Say it isn't so, Rocky. (Zane pets Shard.) Jay: (Walks over to Nya who's with Kai and Flame) Well, I guess I gotta go on this long walk all by myself. Sure be nice to have company... (Nya begins to nod until...) Kai: Of course we'll go, buddy. Cole: I could use a break. Zane: All you had to do was ask. (Jay sighs in annoyance. Wu also tags along as the Dragons fly away. He plays the Sacred Flute while they walk.) Jay: (Sighs) Of all the days to lose our ride... Zane: That flute. You've never told us why it's so special. Wu: Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago's forgotten its ancestors' wisdom, and now this is the only one. (He plays the flute again.) Jay: I get the lesson: respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick. Wu: (Chuckles) Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear. (Jay stops walking after approaching the Junkyard.) Nya: What is it? Jay: It's quiet. My family's never quiet. (He runs and hears Ed and Edna's mumbled grunts in a locked fridge. He kicks it open.) Jay: What happened? Who did this? (He rips the tape off Edna's mouth.) Edna: Sweetheart, you came! (Jay rips the tape off Ed's mouth.) Ed: Oh, you gotta get out of here. You shouldn't have come, it's the ssssnakes! Wu: The bite of the Fangpyre! Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete. (Fangpyres hisses) Cole: Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me? Jay: Duck! (He saves his parents.) Ed: (Groans) Thankssss, sssson. Wu: Lloyd! Lloyd: Hello, uncle. Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the Ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash. Muahaha! Nya: If we want to turn your parents back, we need the antivenom in the staff. Cole: Second dose, to the dirt! (Everyone plunges to the ground as the wrecking ball attacks) (Fangpyres hisses) Kai: Easier said than done, sis. We're bit outnumbered. Jay: Nobody messes with my family. Ninja, go! Kai, Cole, and Zane: Ninja, go! (Fangpyres hisses) (Wu plays the flute as Nya attacks two soldiers.) Nya: (Grunts) I don't know, Sensei. I think we make a pretty good duet. (Lloyd plays loud music on a boombox.) Wu: Young nephew, must I teach you whose side you should be on? Loyd: (Turns volume up) Sorry, uncle. Can't hear you! (Edna hits Fangpyre with a pan before he bites Wu.) Ed: Yeah, way to go, Edna! Ninja: Ninja, go! (Music dies down as a Fangpyre Robot appears.) Jay: Ah! What is that thing? Ed: It was supposed to be in your honor, son, but do you like it? Jay: Thanks, but no thanks. (Everyone runs away.) Cole: Why'd you have to be born in a Junkyard? Jay: I know. Tell me about it. (A Fangpyre crane with a sentient wrecking ball attacks.) Kai: Uh, wasn't there four of us? (Jay is on the wrecking ball before jumping into the cockpit.''l '''Jay': Let's see if I can work this. (He moves a handle.) (The Fangpyre Robot attacks Cole.) Cole: (Grunts) Don't worry, I got it. (Jay uses wrecking ball to save him.) I told you, I had it. Lloyd: Retreat! (He and Fantom escape on a Rattlecopter.) Nya: He's getting away with the staff! Jay: (Sighs) Right now would be a good time to have those Dragons) Ed: It'ssss okay, sssson. Wu: There is still a way. Jay: How? Wu: Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked. Jay: Oh, this is not the time to be cryptic. Zane: He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves. Kai: Don't tell me I have to ride this thing like a broomstick. Wu: Jay, concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight. (Jay successfully turned his Nunchucks into the Storm Fighter.) Jay: Whoa! Haha, did I just do that? (Kai turned his into the Blade Cycle, Zane's into the Snowmobile, and Cole's into the Tread Assault.) Cole: Ha! I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced. (Everyone chases after Lloyd with Jay cheering.) Nya: Does your flute turn into anything? Wu: (Looks at flute) I wish. (Jay flies pass Lloyd.) Lloyd: Whoa, what the heck was that? Jay: Oops, haha. Overshot that a little. (He turns around.) Let's see what this baby can do. (He pushes a button, but the jet malfunctions.) Whoa! Fangtom #2: Duck! (Ducks) The Staff! Jay: I got it? (Gasps) I got it! (He laughs, but the Storm Fighter disappears.) Uh-oh. (He screams.) Kai: Jay! You have to concentrate! Jay: I can't! Cole: I think we're gonna have to catch him. Kai: I got him. Cole: No, I got him! Zane: He's mine! (All their vehicles disappears. Jay screams some more, but Nya catches him in the Jalopy.) Jay: Heh, nice. Edna: Aw, I knew I liked thissss girl. Fangtom #2: Everyone! Fangtom #1: Attack! Kai: Huh? Why isn't this thing working? Wu: Your weapon is merely an extension of your mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon. Ed: Oh, boy. Oh, gosh. Oh, golly, oh, duh. Get in, boys! Jay: We have to get back to headquarters! Lloyd: Go! They're getting away! (The Ninja gets back to the ''Bounty before the Fangpyre.) '''Nya': Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you. Jay: Man the stations, everyone! Kai: Jay, we better hurry. Jay: I've been waiting for this moment. (Presses button, but nothing happens) Kai: They're gaining on us! Ed: Bottoms, up! (Ed and Edna drinks the antivenom. Laugh and turn back to humans.) Ed: Oh, that's good. Jay: Ugh, I don't get what's wrong. I spent forever on this. It's supposed to work! Ed: Uh, son? Maybe I can help? Jay: (Gasps) Dad! You're okay! Ed: You're darn tooting. Oh, let's have a look. (Fixes wiring) Oh, yeah. Uh-huh. Oh, that should do it. Now try it. (Jay presses the button. The Bounty opens its wings and rocket boosters, allowing it to fly away.) Lloyd: No, no, no, no! (Coughs) (Nya drops the staff and Fangtom picks it up.) Fangtom #2: These Ninja... Fangtom #1: ...they must be stopped. Lloyd: Oh, tell me about it. ---- (Back at the Bounty) Jay: We'll get you back to the Junkyard just as soon as we see the coast is clear. But stay as long as you'd like. It's nice having you here. Ed: Oh, take a note Edna: of all our inventions, this one is our greatest! Edna: I already know, dear. (She tosses notepad away. The trio embraces each other as Wu watches them.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here). Category:Transcript Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Episodes